


Unsolvable Issues

by Emmaxolotl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Soulless Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaxolotl/pseuds/Emmaxolotl
Summary: (English version of Problèmes Insolubles)Sam has no soul, Dean is broken.





	Unsolvable Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> Even if I promised to myself to never write any Wincest, the beginning of season 6 gave me no other choice (spoiler alert season 6).  
> You can find the french version of this fic on my profile.

\- You really gotta make an effort, Sam, said Dean angrily, getting into the Impala.

\- I’m trying, dude ! answerd Sam with -fake- desperation in his voice. 

And that was true, he really tried. It’s just that living without a soul isn’t the best condition to maintain social life, and by extension to get informations out of witnesses without tying them to a chair and punch them in the face. Smiling to the world wasn’t his stuff  anymore, since he’s lost his soul. 

Sam suddenly realised that Dean wasn’t done with him yet.

\- Dean, I’m sorry I can hear sounds coming out of your mouth but I’m not making any effort to understand what it means so how about you stop ?

Dean froze and when his brother wasn’t paying attention -once more- he punched him in the face.

\- I forbid you to complain about it, you dick.

And Sam didn’t complain, even if he truly didn’t understand why his brother was so mad at him. The boys drove silently to the motel and got to their room in the same more-than-usual awkward silence. Dean jumped on his bed, willing to sleep, but a weird sensation on his neck kept him away from Morpheus’ arms.

\- Could you please stop watching me in my sleep ? That creeps the hell out of me.

\- You don’t complain when it’s Castiel doing, answered Sam.

That was enough to get Dean out of him. He stood in less than a second to face his non-caring brother.

\- Don’t you dare talk about the angel you arrogant soulless guy, threatened Dean.

\- Ah, yes, I see. When it’s Cas it’s different because it arouses you, rig…

Sam didn’t have the time to finish his sentence that Dean pushed him violently against the nearest wall. They were very close and the younger brother started to laugh at the situation, behavior that was punished by a punch on his right shoulder, but that wasn't enough to stop him. 

\- I forbid you to talk about Cas, raged out Dean. 

Their breaths were melting in the small space that still separated each other’s face. That was too much for Dean who released Sam’s shirt. 

\- Just do some research on that damn creature and leave me alone for a moment. 

Sam didn't move yet, keeping his eyes right on his brother while he was pulling off his shirt and pants and went under the blanket. 

\- I said get out of here for the night, said Dean once more, his head hidden in the pillow. Get out and find you a girl to spend the night with. 

Dean heard his brother walking accross the room to the door, opening it, and that was all. Sam just stayed there, waiting for Lucifer knows what. After a few minutes Dean got upset. 

\- Could you close that damn door ?!

He heard the door being slammed, first thought that his brother was finally gone, but then he almost screamed with despair when he felt someone falling on the bed just beside him. He turned around to see his brother just one inch away from him. 

\- What don't you understand in “go the hell out of here” ?

\- Are you frustrated that Cas isn't appealed by you ? 

Dean had a blackout moment hearing this words that he himself didn't dare whispering in his own head. 

\- What's your point here ? asked Dean, knowing that he couldn't deny it. 

\- My point is : I got no feelings and we both need to get laid. I'm too lazy to search for a nice looking human and you don't support the idea to bang someone else than Cas. 

Dean was too stupefied to talk. 

\- So you're basically saying… 

\- That we should have sex together, me getting what my body needs without having to face people and you screwing someone that you can call with every name you want without having to hurt anyone's feelings, ended Sam. 

Once more, Dean was too stupefied to do anything. 

\- Hey don't blue screen at me, dude. I'm just making you a suggestion. 

Fed up of seeing his brother's frozen face, Sam stood and walked to the door cause damn it his body needing to do dirty things with another human being. He started opening the door when Dean turned him back against it. 

\- Since how long do you know about me having… feeling for Cas ? asked Dean. 

\- Since the beginning. You have a boner every time he's around you, replied Sam as if this conversation with this closeness was the most normal thing ever. 

Dean seemed to think a bit. When Sam opened the mouth to speak, Dean locked the door. 

\- Shut up Cas. 

Forcefully Dean attacked Sam’s lips. He didn't care if his brother was suffocating, he just let out the -beast-like- need to feel a body against his, a  _ reacting _ body, a body that was all offered to him. Yes, Sam was way taller than the angel he's been dreaming of for years, but it was a relief for him to be with someone he could call Cas, not just being alone and stroking himself imagining that it was the angel giving him a hand job and not himself.

Dean felt himself becoming hard and even harder, feeling hands on his body while he was whispering soft “Cas…” against the other’s lips. He was about to rock his hips against Sam’s but went away from him at the last second. Sam didn’t understand and look at his brother hoping for an explanation about why-the-fuck-did-you-go-away. 

Dean was having a serious mental breakdown. Sam tried to come closer to him to continue what he considered as a well started night activity but Dean pushed him away. 

\- What's wrong dude ? Isn't that what you wanted ?

Dean scowled at him. He got up, getting nearer to his young brother, his anger scrambling the air around them. 

\- That never was what I wanted. What I want is a true relationship with Castiel. Not just screwing someone imagining it's him, said Dean to his brother, poison coming out from each word. You're anything but an angel. 

\- Did you call me ?

As Dean turned to face Castiel, Sam went out of the room and slammed the door. Dean just stared at the angel, the forbidden fruit, the one he couldn't get. He hesitated a while before answering to Cas who seemed as lost as when he was confronted to something new on earth. 

\- Sorry Cas, Dean answered, I didn't mean to call you. 

\- Why were you two talking about ?

Dean sneered. 

\- Unsolvable issues. 

As fast as he blinked he was alone in the room, his brother lost for apparently ever and the angel on his shoulder apparently gone to, if he ever was there in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it, my first fic entirely written in english. If you've spotted a few mistakes please tell me in the comments (I'm french and I really want to improve my english skills) !  
> Thanks for reading and see you !


End file.
